


Visita

by Isa_Maclean



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Maclean/pseuds/Isa_Maclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark esta algo avergonzado por el hecho que Bruce se encuentre en su apartamento</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita

De vez en cuando a Clark le gustaba salirse de su rutina, probar cosas nuevas, atreverse a hacer algo que no había pensado en hacer antes después de todo, fue esa la manera en la que tuvo su primera cita con Bruce pero...  
Invitar a Bruce a su apartamento, era algo completamente aparte.  
No era como si Bruce no supiera donde viviera, el detective sabía desde hace mucho donde se localizaba su apartamento, al igual que posiblemente sabía dónde vivían todos los miembros de la JLA. Incluso lo había esperado o vigilado desde el techo de un edificio cercano en algún momento de peligro o necesidad.  
Clark no había estado nervioso cuando Batman visitó en la fortaleza de la soledad. Bruce llegó a pasearse por allí como si fuera su batcueva, observando, tocando y examinando todo. Para alguien con sus habilidades de investigación e intereses científicos lo poco que quedaba de la civilización de Kriptón había sido como ir a una dulceria, llegando a darse el lujo de llevarse varias cosas, las cuáles Clark notó mucho tiempo después.  
-¿Entonces aquí es?- Preguntó Bruce mirando a Clark quien parecía distraído.  
-Sí. Aquí es. - Murmuró.  
Una chica más joven que ellos que debía estar recién empezando sus veintes, miró a Bruce por unos largos instantes. Bastaba mirar a su amigo por unos momentos para darse cuenta que no vivía en el edificio y mucho menos en una ciudad como Metrópolis.  
-Será mejor que entremos - Agregó mientras sacaba la llave de su pantalón y abría la puerta. Estaba seguro que si hubiese sido humano, sus manos hubieran temblado como gelatina  
-Es lo mejor.- Respondió. En lo que Clark volvía a cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, Bruce entró rápidamente antes que él para poder echar un vistazo.  
No culpaba a la chica por mirar de esa forma a su mejor amigo. Bruce era demasiado atractivo: pelo corto negro y sedoso, cuerpo musculoso, era bastante alto también. Pero su rostro...dos ojos azules hermosos que hacían que cualquiera se perdiera en ellos acompañados de una nariz fina y unos labios carnosos. Si eso no era suficiente, haber crecido en la alta sociedad era la cereza del pastel. Cuando estaba en su identidad civil sus modales eran perfectos, era bastante educado, su postura era recta y con seguridad. Su ropa de diseñador se adaptaba a la perfección a su cuerpo ¿Sus defectos a simple vista? Ser demasiado coqueto por lo que hombres y mujeres caían a sus pies fácilmente. Su otra debilidad era que algunas veces parecía "estar en las nubes" con su mente en otra cosa lejos de donde se encontraba. En su identidad de playboy era todo lo contrario al Batman terrorífico como un monstruo al que los criminales de Gotham temían, el héroe acostumbraba desde desaparecer y dejarte hablando solo, o todo lo contrario seguirse en la noche desde las sombras.  
-¿Quieres algo de beber? - Preguntó Clark  
\- Solo quiero algo de agua  
Bruce tenía en sus manos una fotografía de la familia Kent, cuando él apenas era un niño que empezaba a notar que era diferente a los demás. La examinó lentamente. "¿A que habrá venido?" Se preguntó el alienígena, pues comenzaba a sospechar que lo estaba usando para buscar algo que usar en su contra.  
-Ellos realmente te cuidaron- Puso la fotografía en la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Todavía lo hacen - Respondió entregándole el agua.  
La situación era tan extraña, normalmente desde que habían empezado con sus "citas" (si se podía llamar así a la forma en que comían juntos algo y a veces se besaban o algo más) iban a la mansión Wayne. Alfred les preparaba la más exquisita y elegante comida o se acorrucaban en los muebles antiguos e importados de la sala o de la habitación de Bruce.  
-¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó finalmente. Ahora estaba sin sus lentes, y su saco del trabajo. Era más "superman" ahora.  
-Tengo que quedarme una noche aquí en Metrópolis, por unos negocios. - Respondió viéndolo con esos ojos seductores. - Debo ocultarme de la prensa y supongo que la persona con la que estoy saliendo me permitirá quedarme aquí....  
"Persona con la que estoy saliendo" Clark controló sus ganas de gritar ¡Bruce también consideraba como citas sus encuentros!  
-No hay problema - Contestó inmenso en su felicidad. - Pero no sé si sea buena idea no hay cuarto de hues..  
-No importa. - Bruce se movió de donde estaba- Podemos dormir juntos. Necesito que sea esta noche para volver a Gotham lo más pronto posible.  
Aunque Bruce murmuró unas palabras más, Clark no les puso tanta atención. Había dicho "Dormir juntos" En ese momento deseaba que no lo hubieran criado con las costumbres de la granja en que vivía.  
*  
Compraron algo de cenar en lo que Bruce lo ponía más al tanto de sus negocios en Metrópolis, (en los que iba incluido el diario en el que trabajaba) también de algunas cosas en Gotham sobre un cargamento de armas ilegales que estaba esperando detener. Clark lo escuchaba y pensaba que verlo pasarse por su apartamento se sentía tan irreal.  
Se fue a dar una ducha y cuando regreso, Bruce estaba en su cama con el teléfono en mano, ni aunque estuviera en su papel de empresario por esos días dejaba su papel de justiciero, podía escuchar cómo le daba indicaciones a uno de sus pupilos.  
Sin embargo debía admitir que le encantaba como se veía Bruce en esa posición. Acostado y relajado en su cama ¿Cuántas de sus fantasías no habían empezado así? Habían sido incontables las noches que había soñado con besarlo y hacerlo suyo en esa habitación. Bien podía tomarlo y arrogarlo en su cama con toda su fuerza pero tenerlo en su cama por su propia cuenta era mil veces mejor. Sumándole el hecho que el mismo lo hubiera sugerido.  
-Pensé que tu habitación sería más parecida a tu fortaleza – Dijo Bruce colgando el teléfono. - Pero me alegra que sea normal. Te gusta ser humano ¿No?  
-Sí - Respondió - Aquí soy simplemente Clark Kent, lo lamen-  
-Eso me agrada - Lo interrumpió- Un boyscout criado en una granja que realmente es el héroe más fuerte. Por lo que veo a veces deseas ser un humano normal  
-No soy el único que lo desea ¿No? - Le preguntó. Y a juzgar por el silencio de Bruce había dado en el blanco. Sabía que este estaba algo melancólico después de haber visto las fotos de su infancia.  
-Te mostraré entonces "Alíen", algo que hacen los "humanos" -Dijo en una voz sensual y masculina.  
Cuando Clark se acercó, de inmediato Bruce le jaló de la camisa y le besó. Besaba tan bien que a Superman le desaparecieron las ganas de discutirle. Solo se concentró en probar esos deliciosos labios expertos.  
Superman tomó el control después desabotonando la camisa de Bruce, procurando acariciar cada cicatriz del cuerpo de la persona que amaba. En un principio él no sabía mucho de cómo tocar a otro hombre, pero Bruce le fue enseñando poco a poco en su encuentros por lo que fue perdiendo su timidez.  
-Bruce...-susurró besándole en la oreja bajando por su cuello  
Le quitó la ropa casi de un tirón de forma rápida, así como a Bruce le gustaba que fuera, un tanto rudo y salvaje pero sin llegar a lastimarlo demasiado. Esté se quedó solo con una única prenda, unos boxers ajustados de diseñador, Clark pasó su mano encima de ellos, podía sentir como el miembro de Bruce se empezaba a levantar después de un par de caricias., se quitó el mismo el resto de sus ropas, mientras su amante lo miraba  
Nadie de la JLA iba a conocer jamás ese lado de Batman, él de un amante apasionado que lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo cubría con sus besos.  
-Clark...- le susurró el a la oreja- "Superman" mi héroe-….-le mordió la oreja, sabía que le causaba nada más que cosquillas por lo que solo sonrió un poco cuando Clark soltó una pequeña risa.  
Fue Bruce enredo sus piernas a la cadera de Clark, empezándose a frotar contra su cuerpo caliente, diciéndole que estaba listo. Clark lo tomó de las caderas y con un beso fue introduciéndose lentamente en su cuerpo, unos pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca de su pareja, pero este no se quejó, Bruce era un poco masoquista después de todo.  
Quizás estaba avergonzado que su apartamento no fuera la lujosa mansión de Bruce, pero no importaba nada, cuando Bruce enterraba las uñas en su espalda gimiendo de placer. No importaba donde estuvieran, mientras pudieran estar juntos y hacer el amor y mostrar al otro esa faceta de ellos que nadie más conocía  
0o0  
Con sus respiraciones sudorosas yacieron acostados en la cama, que aunque era pequeña para ambos no importaba pues en esos momentos solo querían estar acostados uno junto al otro.  
Sin embargo, los celulares sonaron. Para Batman se trataba de Dick avisándole que tenía que detener ese cargamento ilegal de la mafia. En el caso de Clark un incendio el cual tenía que ir a ver como reportero y pero antes como superman.  
-Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte- Dijo Clark mientras se colocaba su traje.  
-Lo mismo digo. - Suspiró Bruce, por suerte su cuerpo no dolía tanto como pensó que lo haría  
Cuando Clark estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, antes de llamar al batmovil por él, Bruce se le acercó y lo besó.  
-La próxima semana tengo que venir a arreglar mis negocios y ahora tengo otros negocios personales contigo.- Exclamó antes de ponerse la capucha que traía en el aparentemente ligero equipaje que había traído  
Clark le besó también en forma de despedida y luego se marchó a cumplir su deber con una sonrisa. Ojalá Bruce lo visitará más a menudo de ahora en adelante


End file.
